Persona 4 Quiz:WTH!
by NarukamiFourze
Summary: Karna saya tidak pandai membuat summary jadi lgsg saja membaca...jadi,para char P4 akan saya beri pertanyaan tergila dari saya bersama 3 anak buah saya..R&R please!Chap 3 UPDATE!
1. Chap 1:Yosuke & Souji's Quiz

**PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!**

**DISCLAMER:P4 © ATLUS**

**WRANING:WHAT THE HELL**

**CHAP 1:SOUJI & YOSUKE's Quiz**

**Don't like?Don't read!**

**RnR please!**

**

* * *

**

Ridh:"hy all..selamat datang di 'PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!'..disni,para char P4 akan diberi pertanyaan yg lebih real..oke,saya disini tidak sendiri..saya ditemani babu2 saya…perkenalkan babu2 saya"

Ariq:"koq w jdi babul u lgi seh?"

KR(Kang a Rabbid):"LTA(Lekong Tanah Abang)ini siap membantu anda"

Survival:"hy"

Ridh:"oke..mari kita sambit..err,mksd'a,mari kita sambut guest(baca:korban kejahatan dari kwartet sedeng pembuat Fic) kita!Soup Setan dan Yosule Hargamurah!

ALL:"YEAH!"

S/Y:"BANGSAT LU NGEGANTI2 NMA ORANG!"

Ridh:"Biase aje bos"

S/Y:"ngomong2 kita kesini mo diapain?"

Ridh:"selon aja..lu berdua gw panggil kesini untuk mengikuti Quiz terkenal dan terbaik se-Indonesia(?)(Baca:Quiz Neraka) doank kok"

S/Y:"klo itu w setuju"

Ridh:"oke,Ariq!pertanyaan!"

Ariq:"oke,untuk si hargamurah dulu,karna lu yg paling tau soal Chie menyayangi mu?"

Yosuke:"WTF!w harus ngejawab ini?"

KR:"y,klo gk lu bakalan di kasih challenge!"

Yosuke:"gk ah ogah w ngejawab'a,mendingan w dikasih challenge"

Survival:"bener lu milih tantangan?"

Yosuke:"y,cepetan!"

Ridh:"oke,ini challenge'a"

CHALLANGE:Anda Harus mencium Chie selama 15 menit

Yosuke:"WTF!"

Chie*dibangku penonton(?)(dari kapan ada penonton'a?)*:"WHAT THE HELL?awas lu Author SARAPP!"

Ridh:"jangan nyalahin gw donk..salahin tu si Yosuke,ngapain dia milih challenge?"

Yosuke:"w milih pertanyaan aja dech..bakalan w jawab ntu pertanyaan"

Ridh:"kgk bisa"

Yosuke:"sial!"

Ridh:"klo lu kgk mau ciuman..w paksa elu"

Yosuke:"tetep aja gw kgk mau!"

Ridh:"oke..lu yg nntang*nyiapin two shark sword,(sfx:slash..slash)motong kartu tarot yg melayang di depan'a*GO,RYUUZHAKANITY!PEMAKSAKISSUDYNE!

Ryuuzhakanity:"oke boss!"

Pada saat itu pun mereka berdua telah berhadapan..walaupun posisi badan'a seperti mau –PIIIP- dan –PIIIP-..dan akhir'a posisi badan'a benar dan...

**MEREKA BERCIUMAN DENGAN MUTLAK'A**

Y/C:"BANGSAT LU!"

Ridh:"ternyata benar kalau kalian berdua yg membentuk PBB(Persatuan Bangsat-Bangsat)ya"

Yosuke:"ngajakin rebut lu?"

Ridh:*cuek*oke..selanjuta'a KR!"

KR:"oke..ke si setaN..Kau lebih menyayangi siapa dri daftar ini:

-Yukari Takeba

-Fuuka Yamagishi

-Mitsuru Kirijo

-Aegis

-Metis

-Chidori Yoshino

-Kaori

-Junpei Iori(buset!)

-Lekong

-KR

Souji:"buset!kgk ada yg gw kenal"

R/A/K/S:"HARUS DIJAWAB!"

Souji:"*Jawdrop*ngajak ngadu persona lu?"

R/K:"OKE!W PUNYA!"

A/S:"gw lupa manggil'a gimana"

Belum sempat Souji,Ridh,n Kang a Rabbid mengeluarkan persona'a,seseorang telah membuat mereka

Souji/R/K:*Tepar*

?:"khukhukhu"

Kalian smua tau siapa dia?

(Readers:kgk lah..orang lom dikasih tau)

Dia adalah

(readers:*nunggu*)

Adalah

(Readers:siapa?lama lu!)

Adalah,PPP(Prasetyo Pandu Putro(temen Author))

Ridh:"*dah bangkit lagi dari keteparan'a*BANGSAT LU!"

KR:"walaupun w kgk kenal siapa lu..tetep aja,A****G LU!

R/S/A/Y/So:_"(dalem hati)Buset dah nih lekong..klo marah dah kyk PTL(Preman Taman Lawang-?-)"_

Ridh:"dah lah lanjut aja!"

KR:"cepetan jawab,yg mana yg paling lu sukai?*berharap dan berdoa*"

Souji:"w pilih Mitsuru Kirijo aja dech"

**TIBA2,Akihiko DATANG BAGAIKAN SETAN LANGSUNG NINJU SI Soup Setan*DIHAJAR***

Akihiko:"*ninju Souji bertubi2*SIALAN LU!MITSURU PUNYA W A**!"

**Mitsuru yg lagi di poulownia mall yg bersama yukari dan fuuka,dia pun lgsg malu kgk tau knapa.**

Souji:"dah lah..w males ngejawab w dikasih chalange,dah"

R/K/A/S:"Yakin,nih?"

Souji:"yakin"

R/K/A/S:"oke!"

Challenge:Anda harus kencan dengan Lekong,KR,n BanJam + kawinin orang yg ada disana!*nunjuk Survival(secara dia kan cwe)*

Souji:"WTH!WTF!*sweatdrop+jawdrop+TEPAR*

Ridh:"dah llah ntu challenge terakhir aja"

KR:"ke 2x3x4x5x6x7x8x9x10x11x1x0.

Yosuke:*tepar*

Ridh:"ARIQ!BANGUNIN DUA ORANG ITU!"

Ariq:"oke"

Y/So:*bangkit lagi*

KR:"ke bener kalau lu itu PLAYBOY?"

Souji:"WTF?Pertanyaan apa nih?y jelas kgk lah"

KR:"hayah,boong"

Ridh:"Ariq!Bukti!"

Ariq:""

Ridh:"nah,skrg liat ni doujin!"

Souji:"WTH!*tepar*

Ridh:"kgk usah di bangunin"

KR:"untuk bener kalau lu suka ma Chie?"

Yosuke:"suka sih suka,tapi malu"

Ridh:"parasaan w dah pernah ngedenger kta2 itu dech"

**Tiba2 saja temen'a author datang bagaikan setaN**

?:"dho,itu kan yg kata2 yg w sebarin dulu pas kita kls 4"

Ridh:"ohh..pantes w dah pernah denger kata2 tadi lu bilang Luck?"

Lucky:"dasar budge"

Ridh:"awas lu do skul"

Lucky:"*ngompol*hah?*kabur*"

KR:"quiz'a abis bos"

Ridh:"y udah.w jga dah capek..Survival!cium si Souji biarin bangkit!"

Survival:"oke*nyium Souji*"

Souji:"*sadar*heh?"

Ridh:"nah karma kalian berdua kalah..jadi kalian ber dua di kasih hukuman"

Y/So:"apa hkuman'a?"

Ridh:"untuk Yosuke,u harus kawinin si Chie!.untuk Souji, u harus ngejalanin challenge yg tadi!"

Yosuke:"itu sih gampang"

Souji:"*tepar*"

Ridh:"oke,sampai beremu lagi di-"

ALL:"Persona 4 Quiz:WTH"

* * *

_-mini dialogue-_

**Yosuke:"hukuman bwt w dah w kerjain,ngomong2 si Souji kemana?BTW,AW,BW,knapa tadi ada banyak temen'a Author ye?"**

**Ariq:"itulah rahasia Tuhan"**

**Ridh:"ohh,si Souji lagi ngekawinin si Sur"**

**Yosuke:"ohh"**

**KR:"Oh iya 'korban kejahatan' kami besok adalah Naoto dan Rise"**

**R/A:"!,YEAHH!"**

**KR:"napa kalian?"**

**R/A:"kgk,lagian jga ada yg lebih penting"**

**KR:"apa?"**

**R/A:"Review please!" **

**

* * *

**

**A/N:MAAF bila fic ini terlalu ekstrim dari kata2'a yg sangat kasar sampai disensor satu kata itu skaligus**

**yg penting..**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**cara'a gampang**

**tinggal tekan tombol dibawah ini**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	2. Chap 2:RISE & NAOTO's QUIZ

A/N:MAAF y kalau fic saya masih kyk kemaren yg masih make kta2 tak terhormat,sebelum fic saya yg ini dimulai,saya mau ngebales riview2 dulu

**Ridh:dari Minaka.y nnti saya masukan itu di chapter spesial,jadi tolong ditunggu y ^_^V**

**Ariq:dari AriqGantengZZZ,tanyalah pada si HENTAImania itu sendiri**

**Ridh:riq,lu kyk orgil tau,masa ngomng sma diri sendiri?**

**Ariq:*sweatdrop***

**Ridh:okelah,tu de poin(to the point)**

**

* * *

**

**PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!**

**DISCLAMER:P4 © ATLUS**

**WRANING:WHAT THE HELL**

**CHAP 2:RISE & NAOTO's Quiz**

**Don't like?Don't read!**

**RnR please!**

**

* * *

**

**Tidak seperti biasa'a,siSur seneng banget**

Survival:"*nyanyi2 lagu gaje plus joget2 gaje*cinta satu malam,blab la bla,yada yada yada"

R/A/K:"wah,nih anak bisa begini,jangan2 makan mur sama oli lagi nih"

Survival:"w bukan robot!"

R/A/K:"!,jangan2!"

Sur:"jangan2 apa?"

R/A/K:"lu seneng gara2 di kawinin ma si Souji!"

Sur:"tau aja lu"

R/A/K:*sweatdrop*

* * *

Ridh:"hey,kau,Selamat datang kembali lgi di—"

ALL:"PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!"

Ridh:"sial,lgi2 omongan w diterobos sma kereta jurusan merak-zimbabwe(?)"

Ridh:"dah lah,langsung aja kita panggil korban kita hari ini!Ariq!tekan tombol pembuka atap studio di Zimbabwe(?)!"

**Ariq mijit tombol pembuka atap studio(ni studio kan ada dibawah tanah),dua korban itu pun lgsg jatuh dari atap studio(?)**

R/A:_'kesempatan bagus!'_

**Dan hal hasil,Ariq n Ridh menahan mereka berdua dengan cara di peluk**

R/A:"ar u fin(are you fine)Baby?"

Ri/N:"TIDAK!SENPAI!KAMI MAU DIPE***A SAMA DUO SEDENG INI!"

ALL:*Sweatdrop*

R/A:_'oy lagi puasa,jadi gw kgk bakalan ngeperkosa lu,nnti aja main perkosa2annya,bulan depan y Baby'_

R/A:"siapa yg mau nge-PIIP- kmu Baby,kita inging memberi kalian berdua quiz Baby"

Ri/N:"*sweatdrop*kgk make 'Baby' napa?klo quiz gw mau,klo di –PIIIP- gw kgk mau"

Ridh:"dah lah,lngsg pertanyaan'a ja lah..KR!pertanyaan!Sur!jangan nyanyi mulu!berisik!Ariq!siapin tempat duduk paling nyaman untuk dua nona cantik itu!"

Ariq:"oke"

Sur:"oke"

Ri/N:"nona cantik?siapa?gwe?"

Ridh:"iye lu!"

Ariq:"*nyiapin tempat duduk*nah,silahkan duduk Baby"

Rise:"makasih"

Naoto:"arigato"

R/A:"sama2"

KR:"dah lah,mendingan soal*cemburu mode:on*(dasar MAHO!).pertanyaan pertama buat Rise ,misalnya kamu terjatuh dan luka parah,kamu mau ditolongin sama siapa?si mangkok berjalan(Souji) atau sipinter mata 4 + H**T*I mania(Ridh)?"

Ridh:"awas lu KR!*berdoa smoga kepilih*"

Rise:"yg pasti'a sama senpai tersayang ku"

Ridh:"NOOO!MY HONEY!AWAS KAU SOUP SETAN!*SWEATDROP + TEPAR*"

KR:"yg kedua untuk lagi di TKP nyelesaiin tugas tapi kgk bisa,kamu mau dibantuin siapa?Simangkok berjalan atau siSarap(Ariq)?

Naoto:"yg pastinya w pilih souji-senpai"

Ariq:"NOOO!MY HONEY!AWAS KAU SOUP SETAN!*SWEADROP + TEPAR*"

Souji*dibangku penonton*:"heh..w slalu laku men!"

R/A:"NGAJAK RIBUT LU?"

Souji:"iya,mank napa?"

R/A:"ayo kita ngadu persona!"

Souji:"AYO!"

**Tpi,sepeti di chap 1,sebelum mereka bertiga mengeluakan persona' telah diserang duluan oleh PPP lagi**

Pandu:"YEAHH!Headshot!"

RIdh:"AWAS LU DI SKUL,PAN!"

Ariq:*mokad*

Souji:*lagi dikubur*

Ridh:"yah..nih anak dua malah mokad,Ariq!ADA NAOTO LAGI 'NAKED'!"

Ariq:"*Sadar*mana2?"

Ridh:"dasar H**T*I mania(termasuk w)"

Souji:*bangkit dari kubur*

KR:"selanjut'a untuk kau sudah lulus nnti,kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?"

Rise:"mesti dijawab nih?"

KR:"y,By The Way,any way,buss way?ngomong2 si Sur kemana?"

Ridh:"lagi kawin sama si Souji lagi kali kyk semalem"

KR:"BTW,cepetan jawab!"

Rise:"tunggu tadi kta lu?Souji senpai lagi kawin ma babu lu?"

R/A/KR:"iya"

Rise:"*sweatdrop*ternyata senpai playboy.y sudah,aku mau nikah sama Ridh aja"

Ridh:"YAEEHH!*mimisan*"

KR:"selanjut'a pertanyaan ke kamu diculik trus di –PIIIP-,kamu pingin siapa yg nge-PIIP- kamu?"

Naoto:_'kalau sama souji-senpai kan gk mungkin,dia kan dah ngehamilin si Sur'_."aku mau'a sama Ariq aja"

Ariq:"YEAAHH!*mimisan*"

KR:"dah abis quiz'a"

R/A:"y udah,selamat tinggal Baby"

Ri/N:"Dahhh"

Ridh:"oh iya,lupa,lom dikasih challenge,KR!beri mereka berdua chall!"

KR:"oke,Challenge'a,adalah,Rise harus kencan dengan Ridh satu malam!Naoto harus kencan sama Ariq satu malam penuh di kamar!"

R/A:"YEEAHH!"

Ri/N:"oke!"

Ridh:"baru liat gw orang dikasih chall kyk gini malah penting,sampai bertemu lagi di-"

ALL:"PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!"

* * *

_-mini dialogue-_

Rise:"Cinta satu malam,buat ku melayang"

Naoto:"Push it Honey!(jangan mikir yg macem2!)

Ridh:"jangan nyanyi mulu,capek,lagian jga ada yg lebih penting"

Ariq:"Naoto,jangan terlalu keras dong ngajarin make pistol'a"

Ri/N:"oke,jadi apa yg lebih penting?"

R/A:"Riviews please!"

Ri/N:*sweatdrop*

R/A:"o iya,bahan siksaan dichap berikut'a adalah...Kanjibella silekong dan Teddiedosa lambang beruang dosa*digebuk Teddie n Kanji*"

KR:"bukan'a Kanjibella itu judul lagu?Dia~ Kanjibella~ lambang cinta~ bara MAHO~ Tapi~pisah karena~ Gender'a ganda~"

R/A:"sudahlah ditutup saja fic'a"

* * *

**A/N:MAAF kalau lagi2 saya membuat fic ini terlalu ekstrim dari kata2'a yg sangat kasar sampai disensor satu kata itu skaligus**

**yg penting..**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**cara'a gampang**

**tinggal tekan tombol dibawah ini**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	3. Chap 3:TEDDIE & KANJI'S QUIZ

A/N:MAAF y kalau fic saya masih kyk kemaren yg masih make kta2 tak terhormat,sebelum fic saya yg ini dimulai,saya mau ngebales riview2 dulu

**R/A:"dari yg itu,iniu jawaban'a:**

** itu artinya T*******G**

**'a itu ngajarin make pistol**

** lagi ngajarin lu make pistol"**

**Ridh:"oke,TO THE POINT"**

**

* * *

**

**PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!**

**DISCLAMER:P4 © ATLUS**

**WRANING:WHAT THE HELL**

**CHAP 3:KANJI & TEDDIE'S QUIZ **

**Ingat!walaupun ini quiz P4,tapi pnntn'a jga,para Chara P3,P3fes,P3P,n P4(pasti'a)**

**Don't like?Don't read!**

**RnR please!**

**

* * *

**

**Tidak seperti hari2 sebelum'a,siSur,Ariq n KR harini sangat sedih entah knapa.**

Ridh:"napa lu?"

Sur:"kgk napa2"

Ariq:"….."

Ridh:"lu jga knapa riq?"

Ariq:"w harus ganti rugi 999juta gara2,hah*menghelanapas*lupakan saja"

Ridh:"w tau"Ariq:"apa emang'a?"

Ridh:"lu disuruh ganti rugi gara2 ngehamilin si Naoto kan?"

Ariq:"tau dari manalu?"

Ridh:"lu lupa,w kan SPY"

KR:"…"

Ridh:"napa lu KR?"

KR:"gw dihamiilin ma persona gw(emang bisa?truss,si kang kan gender'a laki2,tapi kok bisa hamil?itulah rahasia tuhan)"

R/A/S:"*Sweatdropped*SEDENG!"

* * *

Ridh:"hey,YOU!Kembali lagi di—"

ALL:"PERSONA 4 QUIZ:WTH!"

Ridh:"lagi2 omongan w ditrobas kereta Tangerang-Zimbabwe"

KR:"langsung saja lah panggil 'bahan siksaan'kita!"

R/A/S:"Kita?lu aja kale gw gk!"

KR:*sweatdropped*

Ridh:"Riq,tekan tombol yg ada di Zimbabwe!"

Ariq:"Oke!"

**Halhasil para guest itu pun jatuh dari atap studio(?)**

Teddie:"YEAAHH!TEDDIE BISA TERBANG!YEEE!"

Kanji:"AKU TAKUT*lekong mode:on*"

**Dan akhir'a,dua orang itu pun jatuh dengan tidak enak'a di lantai besi.**

T/K:"OUCCH!Gila nih orang yg pingin ngasih Quiz ke gwe!"

Ridh:"udah lah,lgsg ja ke Quiz!lagian jga gw pingin cepet2 koma(tidur) + w lagi pusing dari pagi"

KR:"OKE!perta—"

Rise*dibangku penntn*:"kalau sakit knapa kgk bilang ke aku?"

Sur:"ehem2"

Rise:*Sweatdrop*

Ridh:"udahlah,lgsg ke Quiz'a!kalau ada yg ngegangguin,tak cium kau(klo cwe),klo cwo,tak serang lu!"

KR:"pertanyaan pertama untuk bener elu itu lekong?"

Kanji:"hmm,y"

KR:"sedeng,ada orang yg 'a lu ska sama siapa sih?"

Teddie:"hmm, dijawab nih?"

R/A:"ya iyalah,emang'a lu mau dikasih tantangan?"

Teddie:"mau"

R/A:"serius lo?"

Teddie:"ya"

R/A:"oke"

Chall:"Anda harus ngelawan Author,dan KR"

Teddie:"boleh jga tuh!"

Ridh:"*nyiapin two shark sword(sfx:slash..slashh)motong kartu yg melayang di depan pala'a make shark sword*GO,TRISMEGISTUS!(persona baru,coy)"

Chara P3:"bukan'a itu persona'a si ,Junpei mana?"

KR:"Persona,Muchizuki-No-MAHO!"

Ridh:"jee..para char P3 ini,Junpei kan dah Mokad..jadi gini cerita'a"

**Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Junpei:"hey,you!ngadu persona yok!,taruhan'a persona gw(Trismegistus)"

Ridh:"ngapain ngajakin ngadu persona?"

Junpei:"kau tau aja,cepetan!y atau kgk?"

Ridh:"AYO!tapi..sehabis gw koma ye!"

Junpei:"oke!"

**10 jam kemudia setelah si Ridh koma**

Ridh:"ayo kita ngadu!"

Junpei:"AYO!"

Ridh:"GO,RYUUZHAKANITY!Brave blade!"

SiJunpei blom sempet ngeluarin persona'a,HP dia lgsg 0 karna kena serangan Ridh

Ridh:"YEAHH!W JADI MULTI-PERSONA-USER!"

Ridh pun mendapatkan Trismegistus

* * *

**End of FLASH BACK**

CHARA P3:"oh gitu cerita'a"

Teddie:"lama kalian!Teddie dah siap nih..tinggal nyerang doing!"

R/KR:AYO!MAGARUDYNE!

Teddie:"aku takut!KYYAAA!*terlempar*"

KR:"selanjut'a ke bener lu main PB dengan nickname'a Rokuten-MAHO dan password'a Kanjibella?

Kanji:"tau dari mana lu?"

KR:"mana aja jawab!"

Kanji:"bener"

KR:"BTW,siSur,Ariq,sama si Ridh kmana?"

ALL:"katanya sih si Ridh pulang sama Rise,Ariq tanggung jawab,si Sur,y seperti itulah"

KR:"ohh"

ALL:"!"

KR:"?"

Pandu:"saya menemukan jasad seseorang.."

KR:"elu lagi…WHAT!ITU KAN JASAD'A SOUP SETAN!"

Souji:*bangkit dari kematian*"w ditabrak sama setaN"

KR:"jangan dengerin orang bener lu seneng ngegodain cwe P4?"

Teddie:"iya"

KR:"Quiz'a abis..y sudah..sempai bertemu lagi di—"

ALL:"Persona 4 QUIZ:WTH!"

* * *

_-Mini dialogue-_

Ridh:"hmm..sakit banget nih pala gua"

Ariq:"sue an gw..uang gw abis"

Sur:"suean gw..w harus bolak-balik meriksa kandungan"

KR:"…"

R/A:"udah lah..yg penting,RIFIEW PLIS!

KR:"tamu besok adalah..Yukiko,n Chie!

* * *

**A/N:MAAF kalau lagi2 saya membuat fic ini terlalu ekstrim dari kata2'a yg sangat kasar sampai disensor satu kata itu skaligus**

**yg penting..**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**cara'a gampang**

**tinggal tekan tombol dibawah ini**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


End file.
